GOOD vs EVIL: The Final Conflict
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: G.O.O.D readies themselves to stop Vilgax and E.V.I.L's scheme to rule the world. But are they a match for the power of the Reality Gauntlet?
1. Goodbye Kim

GOOD vs. EVIL #9

The Reality Saga pt. 3: The Final Conflict

_G.O.O.D Headquarters, 7:00 a.m. _

"This is the big one people" Leonardo addressed the gathered group of heroes, his voice strong, although he was, like them, extremely nervous.

"We know what happened at the Venture place yesterday, and you all know why you're here. With a fully functional Reality Gauntlet at his disposal, Vilgax could be virtually unstoppable. And we're the ones who have to stop him. You know this will be a dangerous mission, and I'm not lying when I say that some of you may not come back. So if you want out now, that's your decision. Those of you who are in, gather as many able bodied allies as you can and meet back here in a half-hour. And this might be a good time to say goodbye to any of your loved ones. Meeting adjourned."

As they left, Kim approached Leo on his way out.

"I'm just wondering, what's the strategy for battling Vilgax?" she asked.

"Our top priority is to destroy the Reality Gauntlet" Leo explained "it's been done before and it can be done again."

"But what if that fails, then what?" Kim asked.

"Then we'll have to take Vilgax down" Leo said, "permanently."

"And you have no problem with that?" Kim asked, a touch of anger in her voice.

"That's only a last ditch effort, if all of our other attacks fail" Leo explained.

"But if it comes to that, will you go through with it?" Kim asked.

Leo sighed, "my Master Splinter has taught me and my brothers that life is precious" he explained "and sometimes, the lives of the majority are more important than the lives of one. I don't enjoy killing anyone, but if it comes to destroying Vilgax or seeing hundreds die, then the choice is obvious."

"I see" Kim replied, "you've given me a lot to think about."

-------

_Vilgax's spaceship, 7:35 a.m. _

"At last, my evil associates, all of your patience will pay off" Vilgax said, as he enjoyed a similar meeting "for today, this world shall finally belong to us."

"Um, question" Jack said, "I thought the Reality Gauntlet didn't work unless you knew the sequence of gems or something."

"It works without the gem sequence, but it is needed to make the Gauntlet work at full power" Vilgax explained "and soon, I shall have the sequence, and the world will bow before us."

"So how come we're wasting time here instead of wreaking chaos and destruction?" Magnacat asked, "perhaps our leader's gauntlet is not as powerful as he claims."

"If I did not need you for the assault, I would demonstrate just how powerful my gauntlet truly is!" Vilgax replied "and the reason we are waiting is because I am still waiting for the aforementioned gem sequence. Once I have that, all reality will bend to my very will!"

-----

Fortunately for the heroes, Vilgax holding off on the attack, gave them time to visit their loved ones.

"Are you sure you gotta do this Jakey?" Trixie asked Jake as they waited in Canal Street Electronics "can't like, one of them other heroes do it?"

"Sorry Trix, but if Vilgax isn't stopped, he'll enslave everyone and everything" Jake explained "and as the Am Drag, I can't let that happen."

Then he sighed sadly "I just wish Rose were still here."

"Me too kid" Fu replied, "me too."

------

In Amity Park, Danny hugged his friends and sister goodbye.

"Be safe Danny" Jazz told him.

"Relax you guys, I beat that stupid gauntlet before right?" Danny said.

"Yeah, but something tells me you won't be able to trick this Vilgax guy into wishing he was a ghost" Sam said.

"Just in case, ya better take the Fenton Thermos" Tucker suggested.

"Take this too" Sam added, before kissing Danny, to the shock of the others. "In case you don't come back" she replied.

"And if I do come back?" Danny wondered.

"Then I got caught up in the moment and did something impulsive" Sam replied "and we never talk about this again."

"Speak for yourselves" Tucker said "I know several people who will pay quite a bit to hear about this."

"You tell anyone about this Tucker, and Vilgax will be the least of your worries" Sam replied.

"Are you prepared what to tell mom and dad in case of 'you know what?'" Danny asked Jazz.

"Yes, but it's not a conversation I'm looking forward to having" Jazz replied.

------

"Well Ben, this is it" Gwen said, as she donned her Lucky Girl outfit "the final battle. Think you're ready?"

"I know I'm ready" Ben replied "I got the Omnitrix, remember?"

"Yeah well you better hope Vilgax doesn't use his new powers to rip it off of you" Gwen said "or you'll be in big trouble."

-----

"You guys ready to go yet?" Raimundo asked his fellow monks.

"Hold yer horses Rai, we just gotta make sure we got enough Wu packed" Clay explained.

"This is so exciting, saving the world from imminent destruction" Omi said happily "it is what we have been training for."

"Actually, we've saved the world a bunch of times" Kimiko added, "so this is nothing new."

"Oh yes" Omi said "In that case, this should be a slice of pie."

"That's 'piece of cake' Omi" Rai said, "and somehow, I doubt it will be that easy."

------

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Zick exclaimed as his mother clamped tightly on to him.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Greta Barrymore asked between sobs "my son is going off to fight some alien that can bend reality and I'm not supposed to worry?"

"Mom, It'll be fine" Zick assured her "all my friends and I can handle it."

"Well don't forget to take your medications" Greta said "you know how allergic you get."

"All right" Zick replied, quite annoyed.

"And wear a coat, you don't know how warm it's going to be out there" she added.

"I think I'd prefer fighting Vilgax to this" Zick said silently.

------

And so it was that each hero wished their loved ones well and set out for their base. All that is, except one.

"Has anybody seen Kim?" Leo asked, "we can't do this without her."

"She was here earlier" Jake said, "I don't know where she is now."

Then Sam entered the room, with the answer to everyone's question.

"Leo, Kim wanted me to give you this" she said, handing him a letter.

Leo opened the envelope and looked at the letter within.

_Dear everyone _

_I regret to inform you that I will not be able to assist you in the fight against Vilgax. The talks with Mr. Samson on our last mission made me realize the dangerous potential of our battles. I fear that I may accidentally do something that I would regret, and can not live with myself were that the case. I have enjoyed working with all of you, and have made some great new friends in this group. But I am sorry, I have made up my mind. _

Your friend 

_Kim Possible_

"I don't get it, what's she so worried about?" Danny asked.

"She's afraid of accidentally killing someone during the battle" Leo replied, "I know how she feels. I've felt the same way during every battle my brothers and I have fought. It's a risk I'm sure we've all considered now and again."

"True" Axel said "but why did she have to think about it now?"

"Never mind that" Leo said, "if Kim doesn't wish to join us, I respect her decision. But that means we'll need to be that much more vigilant in the battle. Does everyone remember what we planned."

"I'm ready Leo" Danny said.

"I hope so" Leo replied "you know more about this Gauntlet than any of us. I'm counting on you to help us destroy it."

Next time, the remaining heroes battle Vilgax & E.V.I.L. But with the villains having been enhanced by the Reality Gauntlet, it won't be an easy battle.


	2. The New and Improved EVIL

Meanwhile, a few miles away, the members of E.V.I.L watched in amazement as Vilgax displayed the power of his new Reality Gauntlet.

"Observe as I now bring life to the lifeless" he said, turning his power on a group of nearby skyscrapers. The buildings turned into a pair of lumbering monsters and ripped free from their supports.

"Not bad" Jack said "but how are a bunch of living buildings going to help us conquer the world?"

"I can do far more than that" Vilgax replied "and once I learn the proper gem sequence, I will possess the power to bend all reality itself to my whims! In the meantime, I am certain our foes will no doubt be here to attempt to stop me. I must prepare a little 'welcoming committee' for them."

-----

"Are you sure this is the place?" Leo asked Donatello, who was standing mere feet from him.

"Absolutely" the scientific turtle replied "I designed this scanner to pick up traces of any magical energy, and there's a whole mess of it coming from this area."

"Well if this is the place, where's Vilgax?" Ben asked.

"He's obviously hiding" Gwen added "why don't you go Wildmutt and sniff him out?"

"No need" Leo said, "he'll make his presence known soon enough."

As he spoke, he pulled out his katanas, "ready yourselves everyone, they could be anywhere."

"Indeed we could" came the familiar raspy voice.

The heroes looked and saw Vilgax nearby, flanked by the rest of E.V.I.L.

"You know the plan" Leo said, "attack!"

Ben quickly transformed into Fourarms and joined Jake, also transformed, in a frontal attack. Huntsman and Magnacat blocked their path, but they were ready for them.

"Take this, Huntsweirdo!" Fourarms shouted and attempted to punch him with a massive fist. Instead, Huntsman grabbed the fist and stopped it, as if it were nothing.

"Huh?"

"A noble effort, but you're not dealing with the regular Huntsman" he replied and blasted Fourarms with his free hand.

Jake was distracted by his foe's new skills, which allowed him to fall prey to a mallet handed blow from Magnacat.

"Did you think the Gauntlet could not work on organic beings?" Vilgax said "silly fools, I used it to modify my associates. I think you'll find them to be quite a match now."

To prove Vilgax's boasts, Jack suddenly appeared, although he was not the same Jack the monks knew. Instead of a skinny Goth loser, they were facing a massive powerhouse.

"Looks like Jack's been working out" Rai said.

"Either that or he's taken a whole mess of vitamins" Clay added.

"Jack smash stupid monks!" the newly enhanced Jack growled, and sent one of his massive fists towards the pavement. It cracked under the monks, sending them underfoot.

Meanwhile, Fourarms recovered and made his way behind Jack. "You may be bigger now, but I'm pretty sure you're not any smarter" he said, and lifted Jack as high as he could.

"Ha, not so tough now you big…oof!" the alien had little time to celebrate as he was smacked from behind by a lamppost, courtesy of Magness.

"Careful, I want the boy spared" Vilgax cautioned her "his destruction is reserved for me alone."

"Whatever" Magness replied, levitating a manhole cover and flinging it like a Frisbee. Fortunately, Fourarms caught it in mid-flight.

"Here, you can have it back" he said tossing it back to the mistress of magnetism. She was able to stop it mere inches from her, but unfortunately, that left her open to a kick from Sam.

Danny, meanwhile had teamed with Jake to take out the Huntsman and Magnacat.

"You guys go for the Gauntlet" Zick ordered, "I can handle these two."

"And we'll help ya" Rai added "Blade of the Nebula!"

"Orb of Tornami, water!"

The combined powers of the Shen Gong Wu and Zick's Tamer blasts were enough to take out the villains, yet Vilgax seemed unconcerned.

Meanwhile, nearby, Danny was scouting the Gauntlet. "All I need is one clear shot and that Gauntlet is toast" Danny said.

"Unfortunately Daniel, that is one shot you won't be making" Plasmius replied, flying up to block his path.

"Dude, why are you even bothering?" Danny asked, "I always kick your butt, remember?"

"True, but that was before I was enhanced by the Reality Gauntlet" Plasmius replied "you see Daniel, it gave me a unique ability. You remember how my current replicating skill only allows me to make a few copies? Well thanks to the power of the Gauntlet…"

And Plasmius suddenly split into nearly a dozen copies "I have my own little private army."

"Oh crud" was the last thing Danny said before the clones attacked him.

-----

Back on the battlefield, Leo and his brothers were battling several of Vilgax's drones.

"I don't see what's so tough about these stupid robots" Raph said, as he jammed a sai through one.

"Yeah, I could beat up these things all day" Mikey added, "where's the challenge?"

"You want a challenge?" Weather Vane asked, "let's see if you cold blooded turtles can survive a sudden temperature change!"

Suddenly, clouds began to form in the sky, and it began to snow quite ferociously. "I knew I should've brought my mittens" Mikey replied sarcastically.

"This is hardly the time to joke" Don explained, "if she continues to lower the temperature like this, we, as well as all our allies, will freeze to death."

"That ain't happening" Raph replied, "it's time we change the weather around here!"

Naturally, the impulsive Raph charged towards Weather Vane; "oh come on" she said, "how stupid do you think I am?"

Indeed, she sent a lighting bolt down that nearly fried the turtle.

"Face it, you can't defeat me" she said "and soon, all of you will be destroyed!"

Suddenly, a blast of green energy came from out of nowhere and slammed into her. The turtles looked to the source and saw a little girl, who resembled their teammate Danny, floating nearby.

"You talk too much" the girl replied.

The snow clouds soon lifted and the sun was visible yet again.

"Thanks for the help little girl" Don replied.

"No problem" Dani said, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to help my cousin."

In the next chapter, our heroes dispatch the members of E.V.I.L. but are too late to stop Vilgax from gaining ultimate power. What havoc will he inflict?


	3. GOOD fights back

Speaking of Danny, he was furiously fighting off Plasmius' clones. But it seemed no matter how many he fought, more would take their place.

"You can't win Daniel" Plasmius gloated "with my powers increased by the Gauntlet, I can create an infinite number of clones to fight for me."

"Too bad they'll all end up hating you" Dani replied, as she flew unto the scene, taking out a few with her powers.

"Ah Danielle, my least favorite treacherous experiment" Plasmius said, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"I didn't want to miss this family reunion" Dani replied, "it's not every day you can beat up the guy who almost destroyed you."

"Wow, your banter is getting a lot better" Danny commented.

"Too bad banter won't save you both" Plasmius replied, firing a blast at Dani. She avoided it and Danny flew over to her.

"Double team?" she asked.

"Oh yeah."

Both then let loose with their ectoplasmic blasts; Plasmius used his shield to avoid them, but knew he wouldn't be much of a match against both of them.

-----

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Sam had the problem of dealing with Shego & Terence, both of whom had been enhanced by the Gauntlet's power.

"I was really expecting Kimmy to show up" Shego said, "but I guess you'll do!"

The woman put her hands together and released a torrent of green flame that nearly enveloped the WOOHP spy.

As for Terence, Vilgax had bequeathed him with super strength, which he demonstrated by hurling a large boulder her way, which Sam barely avoided.

"Looks as though you're caught between a rock and a hard place" he said.

"Your puns are as lame as you are" Sam replied, only to be felled by a blast from behind by Shego.

"Time to put 'little miss spy girl' out of her misery, permanently!" she said, readying her hand for the killing blow.

Just then, a powerful energy blast slammed into her, knocking her into Terence. Sam slowly recovered and saw Ace & Axel standing above her.

"You all right?" Axel asked, offering her his hand.

"I am now" Sam replied as she got to her feet.

"We figured you could use a little help" Ace added.

"Okay, that's it, you guys are toast!" Shego shouted, having gotten back to her feet.

"Not happening sister" Ace said.

"Wow, three against two, those aren't good odds…for you!" Shego said, before rushing forward, her hands aflame.

-----

As the battle raged on, Leo nervously watched Vilgax, who refused to attack unless attacked directly.

_I don't understand why he isn't doing anything _he thought _he has the power to control reality itself, and yet he isn't using it. Why not? _

He was roused from his thoughts by the powerful punch of Jack landing mere inches from him.

"Jack get green man!" he bellowed.

"Well I see the Gauntlet didn't affect your intelligence any" Leo joked.

"Grrr, me show you!" Jack said, slamming another fist on the pavement. Leo jumped to avoid it, and before Jack could attack again, he was slammed from behind by the combined power of the Xiaolin monks.

Meanwhile, Shego squared off against both Sam & Axel. Despite the Gauntlet increasing the intensity of her flame blasts, it did not increase her regular fighting skill.

"Stand still so I can fry you two!" she shouted angrily as she fired blast after blast at the two heroes.

"What's wrong, I thought you were supposed to be a challenge?" Sam asked mockingly.

"You're asking for a serious beatdown red, so keep it up!" Shego shouted.

Sam flipped up to avoid another blast and brought both her feet down in Shego's face. As she stood triumphant, Shego grabbed Sam's leg from the ground, pulling her to the floor.

"I warned ya" Shego said, as she loomed over the spy "now you're gonna get it!"

"The only one who's going to get it is you" Axel replied. Before Shego even had a chance to react, he delivered a flying kick to her face, knocking her out cold.

"Just for the record, I had everything under control" Sam told him as he helped her to her feet.

"Sure you did" he replied sarcastically.

Over with Terence, meanwhile, Ace was taking everything the British baddie could give him.

"Looks like yer super strength ain't all that super doc" Ace said, using his sword to slice a dumpster that had been thrown at him.

"True" Terence said "you seem to have avoided all my projectiles."

Before a surprised Ace could react, the villain plowed into him, slamming a fist into his gut. "However, as you can see, it's quite useful for close combat."

He delivered another series of punches to Ace's gut, then one to his face. "What? No witty remarks, no quips?" he asked mockingly "not so tough when the shoe is on the other foot, eh?"

So saying, he hit an uppercut that sent Ace flying a few inches. The battered rabbit watched as Terence approached him.

"So rabbit, any last words before you shuffle off this mortal coil?" he asked.

"Yeah, look out below" Ace said, before using his heat vision to melt the ground beneath the villain's feet. As Terence struggled to keep his balance, Ace shocked him with a well -placed punch to the face.

"Like I said doc, you ain't so super after all."

-----

Back with Plasmius, he was fighting off both Danny and Dani's attacks and had sent out more clones to attack them.

"I told you two you couldn't defeat me," he said, "when will you learn?"

Then, a blast of fire destroyed several of the clones; Plasmius looked and saw Jake, in dragon form, flying nearby.

"I figured you two could use some help" he said.

"Too little, too late, I'm afraid" Plasmius replied floating towards him, "you won't be helping them anymore."

"Guess again, fruit loop!" Danny said, firing a blast towards him.

Plasmius didn't have time to activate his shield and was knocked for a loop from the blast. Dani added a few blasts of her own, but it was Danny who finished the job with one of his cryo-blasts.

"Oh fudge tarts!" the frozen Plasmius exclaimed.

"Way to go, cuz!" Dani said happily.

"And now that Plasmius is on ice, I have a Gauntlet to destroy" Danny replied as he flew off towards Vilgax.

----

"It's over" Leo addressed Vilgax "your forces have been defeated and it's just you against all of us."

"Don't be so quick to claim victory yet, reptile" Vilgax replied "you should know I always have one trick up my sleeve."

Suddenly Karai, who had been strangely absent from the fight, arrived and took a position next to Vilgax.

"It took me a while, but I found what you needed" she said, handing him a slip of paper.

"Stop him, don't let him use the Gauntlet!" Leo shouted.

"On top of it" Danny said, until he suddenly felt himself freeze up. "What's…happening?" he said "can't…move!"

Indeed none of the other heroes could make a move, as much as they wanted to.

"Forgot about Drakken, didn't ya?" Dr. Drakken asked, emerging from nearby with a handheld machine. "Well good old Vlgax didn't, and he helped me design a new and improved Immobilizer."

"And now, you shall bear witness as reality itself bends to my will" Vilgax replied. He touched each of the gems in order, resulting in a flash.

"Okay, this isn't good" Mikey replied.

Ace however, realized that though he couldn't move his body, he didn't need to and fired his heat blasts toward the Immobilizer.

"Not again!" Drakken shouted as the machine shattered "why do all my inventions have to break?"

"Stop Vilgax!" Leo ordered, but it was too late.

"Behold, Vilgax, master of all reality!"

"Aw shell" Raph replied.

Next time, Vilgax uses his new powers to obtain the Omnitrix and uses it and the Gauntlet against out heroes. Thankfully, an old friend comes to their aid, but will she be of any help?


	4. It must be June

"Fancy glove or not, I'll still stop you" Ben replied, using the Omnitrix to transform into Grey Matter.

_If I can get close to him, maybe I can remove those gemstones_ the little alien thought.

"A foolish effort boy" Vilgax said, "for you see, now I decide who gets the Omnitrix. And since I wanted it before…"

As Grey Matter headed for Vilgax, he was suddenly transformed back into Ben again. "What the?" a confused Ben asked, "that's never happened before."

To Ben's surprise, he then found that the Omnitrix was no longer on his wrist. And was heading straight for Vilgax.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, and ran to retrieve it.

"Back him up!" Leo ordered, "Vilgax must not capture that device!"

Raph jumped in front of Vilgax, sais at the ready "sorry pal, but that watch don't belong to ya" he said.

"Maybe not, but that will not keep me from possessing it!" Vilgax replied. Using the Gauntlet, he levitated the cocky turtle.

"Hey, what the? Put me down ya squid-faced freak!"

"As you wish" Vilgax replied, hurling the airborne turtle into Ben. He slammed into the young kid, knocking him down, where he watched as the Omnitrix was levitated over to Vilgax's other wrist, and quickly bonded to him.

"And now, I possess ultimate power!" the alien cackled "there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Maybe not, but we'll fight you to our last breath" Leo replied, his katanas at the ready.

"Always so noble" Vilgax replied, "such a weakness is why you shall all perish!"

"My ghostly wail took out this jerk last time and it should again" Danny whispered to Jake, "just keep him busy long enough for me to use it."

"Not a problem" Jake replied, flying towards the evil alien.

Meanwhile Ace. Axel and the monks fired their energy at him, knocking him back.

"You dare strike one who can warp reality itself?" Vilgax asked, "let's see how good you are when you can do nothing!"

Using the power of the Gauntlet, Vilgax transformed the six of them into dolls.

"A fitting fate for such immature fools" he said evilly.

"Yo, tentacle face" Jake shouted, whapping his tail into Vilgax's head.

"Miserable dragon!" Vilgax replied "I shall teach you a well deserved lesson!"

Using the Omnitrix, he morphed into Fourarms; unlike Ben's version, his contained a black and red color scheme.

"Making yourself uglier isn't gonna help" Jake taunted.

"No, but this shall" the evil Fourarms replied and used his Gauntlet to bring the clouds to life, sending them to attack Jake.

"What the?" Jake asked, as one of the cloud monsters wrapped itself around him and began to squeeze. Fortunately for him, Zick countered with one of his power blasts, dissipating the monster.

"Thanks for the help bro" Jake said, "now to go dragon on these cloud punks."

"Do what you like, but you're powerless to stop one who can bend all to his…ugh!"

Vilgax was cut off in the middle of his rant by another blast from Zick.

"For a guy with ultimate power, you're a lot of talk, and no action" he said, getting closer and preparing another blast.

"You want action?" Vilgax asked, "you got it."

Instantly, he changed into Wildmutt and charged at the young boy. Luckily, Leo jumped in its' way, using his katanas to block the beast.

"Run, now!" he ordered Zick as he kept Vilgax at bay.

Once Zick had run though, Vilgax changed to Heatblast and blasted Leo aside. "I warned you your nobility would be your undoing" he said, letting loose a fireball.

Vilgax then changed to Diamondhead and converted one of his arms into a blade. Leo ran forward with his katanas at the ready and dueled with Vilgax, but seemed to be no match for the mighty alien.

"Come on, Leo's in trouble" Raph yelled and he, Don, & Mikey ran to help their brother. But even the four of them were no match for Vilgax, especially when he turned into Fourarms again and dominated each with one arm.

"Now for some turtle flambé" he said, turning into Heatblast again.

Seeing his chance, Danny let loose with the Ghostly Wail. Vilgax grunted against it's power and, turning into Diamonhead, tried to anchor himself to the ground with his spikes. But it was too strong and he went flying into a building. Danny de-transformed and collapsed soon after.

"Good work, I think that did it" Jake said.

Suddenly, Vilgax emerged from the wreckage of the building.

"Or not."

"A clever trick, but a wasted one" Vilgax said, "now it's time for me to quit playing around and finish you for good!"

He used the Gauntlet on the building wreckage and turned into a large monster. He did the same with several nearby buildings.

"Let's see if you can overcome these obstacles" he said.

Jake & Zick tried a combined attack ,but it had little effect on the massive building monster.

"Now what?" Jake asked.

"We keep from getting squashed" Zick replied.

While the remaining heroes fought off the buildings, Vilgax made his way over to the now defenseless Ben.

"Ah, Tennyson, how I've looked forward to this moment" he said, grabbing him before he could flee.

"Bug off squid breath!" Ben said.

"Defiant to the last, I should expected nothing less" Vilgax said as transformed to Diamondhead "now prepare to be destroyed by the very device you stole from me!"

"Hey squid face!" came a familiar female voice from nearby.

Vilgax barely had time to register the voice before a powerful fist slammed into him, knocking him a few feet.

"June?" a surprised Ben asked.

"In the flesh" the Te Xuan Ze replied happily.

"Uh it's nice to see you and all, but aren't you supposed to be, ya know…"

"Trapped for life in Orchid Bay? Yeah, but when your pal there gained control of reality, he somehow undid the magical barrier. So I hopped on a dragon and showed up to kick some butt."

She noticed one of the nearby building monsters "and not a moment too soon I see. Hold on a second. Hey you walking pile of steel, you wanna a piece of me?"

The building growled and slammed down a massive fist but June avoided it and smashed through its' underside, coming up through the roof.

"Timber!" she shouted, as the building fell down, smashing to pieces. She quickly dispatched the others in short order.

"Impressive" Jake said, "good to see you again June."

"Hey, nobody takes over the world on my watch" she replied, "now let's stop Mr. Ugly over there."

"I am growing very tired of all these stupid distractions" Vilgax said, now having gotten to his feet "it's time I showed you who is the master here."

"Bring it on!" June added.

She ran towards him, but he easily avoided her blows with his XLR8 form. "Come on ya coward, stand still!" June said, trying to hit him.

"Coward am I? All right, I shall give you an opportunity to strike me" Vilgax replied, coming to a halt.

June approached him suspiciously, "you're being a little too nice about this" she said, "something isn't right."

"Unfortunately, you'll never find out what" Vilgax replied and before June had a chance to react, she was blasted by the Gauntlet.

In her place was an exact replica of her, except that it was made of stone. "Perhaps I will use you as a decoration at my palace" Vilgax said to the petrified girl.

"That's it, you're going down!" Jake yelled, flying towards him.

"Very brave words, for a spineless slug" Vilgax added, using his powers on Jake, who was instantly turned into a slug.

"And now where was I? Oh yes, eliminating Tennyson for good" he replied, searching for the hidden Ben.

"If you want my cousin, you'll have to go through me first" Gwen said defiantly, blocking his path.

"You're brave girl, but foolish" Vilgax replied as he pointed the Gauntlet at her.

Gwen closed her eyes, awaiting whatever terrible fate was in store for her; after a few seconds, she realized that nothing had happened.

"You should have been reduced to nothingness!" Vilgax shouted, "how is that possible?"

"Sorry to rain on your parade" came a familiar female voice "but I couldn't have you taking over the world. All my friends live there."

"Kim?" Gwen asked, shocked.

"In the flesh" Kim replied, "well in the battle suit, actually."

"I thought you quit" Axel said.

"I did, but when I was on my way back to Middleton, I realized that the lives of everyone there were in danger. And if that meant that Vilgax had to go down, well…"

"Glad to see you, even if it is a little late" Leo replied.

"Sorry about that" Kim replied "I had to get my battle suit, and one little extra accessory" she added, displaying her right arm, which was now clad with the second Gauntlet.

"Wade contacted Dr. Orpheus and told me where I could find the gems to work this baby" she explained "the Gauntlet itself wasn't hard to find. Apparently, Phibes threw it in a trashcan when he figured out it didn't work. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a world to save."

So Kim has returned and is wielding the other Reality Gauntlet, but will it be enough to stop Vilgax? Find out in the conclusion.


	5. Double the reality, double the fun

So saying, she used her Gauntlet to reverse what Vilgax had done to June & Jake.

"That was a close one" June said, "I could've ended up as a decoration on somebody's lawn."

"And I'm just happy to be back to my old self" Jake added.

"An impressive display, but still futile" Vilgax said, "you can't possibly hope to defeat me."

"Check the motto, I can do anything, even beat squid faced jerks like you" Kim replied.

Vilgax growled and fired a blast at her, but she somersaulted out of the way. Vilgax then transformed into XLR8 and zoomed towards her. Kim saw him coming and used her Gauntlet to turn the asphalt under him into tar, stopping him in his tracks.

"This thing is spanking" she said, holding the glove aloft.

But her celebration was shorted lived, as Vilgax converted to Heatblast and burned his way through the tar. From his other wrist, he let loose several fireballs, which Kim transformed into birds.

"Face it Vilgax, whatever you can throw at me, I can take" Kim said, "I'm just tiring you out."

"Perhaps, but you forget one important detail" Vilgax replied.

"What's that?"

"I still have the Omnitrix" he said, using his Heatblast powers to melt the ground under her. Kim grabbed unto the edge of the hole that had formed under her, but that left her vulnerable to Vilgax, who transformed back to normal and lifted her up with his other hand.

"Here is your so-called 'hero'" he said, addressing the other heroes "but she will learn, as will all of you, that I cannot be defeated. Then you shall either bow before me, or die."

"Not quite" Kim replied, "see, besides the glove and the gems, Ron & I picked up one more little surprise. Now Ron!"

"Prepare to meet a blast from your past dude" Ron said, stepping aside to reveal an older man in a floral-print shirt.

"Grandpa?" Ben & Gwen asked in amazement.

"Put the girl down Vilgax" Max ordered, "or take a one way trip to oblivion."

So saying, he produced the giant weapon he had used on Vilgax once before.

"There was a time when I would've feared that weapon, but not today" Vilgax said "in case you haven't noticed, I am all powerful now. Besides, I doubt you'd want to hit the girl" Vilgax said, holding Kim in front of him.

"And now, I shall dispose of you and end any threat to my reign as ruler of this planet" Vilgax told Kim

"One thing though" Kim said, "you can't destroy me while I'm wearing the Gauntlet. It's impossible for the user of one Gauntlet to be hurt by the other. I thought you knew that."

"I did" Vilgax replied, shaking her until she slipped free of the massive glove and landed on the ground "and now that I have both Gauntlets and the Omnitrix, all shall bow before me!"

He slipped the other Gauntlet on his arm (though it was a close fit with the Omnitrix on there) and then pointed both at Kim.

"Any last words before you head to oblivion?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're through" she replied.

Indeed, Vilgax found himself unable to fire any kind of blasts at her.

"What is this?!" Vilgax asked angrily.

"Funny thing" Max began "on the way over here, I read about the history of the Gauntlets. Apparently, they can work separately or together, and are more powerful together. However, when they are together, they work as one, which means if one is disabled, they both are."

"Before you grabbed my Gauntlet, I re-arranged the gems" Kim explained "that disabled mine, and that means since you're wearing both, yours doesn't work either."

"No matter" Vilgax said "reality is still altered and I still possess the Omnitrix, which I will use to eliminate both of you. Then I shall reactivate both Gauntlets and wipe your friends out of existence!"

"You just forgot one thing" Max replied, "I have the big gun."

So saying, he let loose with the blaster, which knocked the evil alien overlord several feet.

"Danny, would you do the honors?" Leo asked.

"It'll be my pleasure" Danny replied, and fired two cryo-blasts, freezing both Gauntlets.

Then he readied his ectoplasmic blasts.

"NO!" Vilgax shouted, but it was too late. The blasts hit the frozen gloves, shattering them into pieces. Instantly, everything Vilgax had changed was reversed; Ace, Axel and the Xiaolin dragons were returned to normal, as were all the E.V.I.L members; June disappeared (back to Orchid Bay), and the Omnitrix returned to Ben's wrist again.

"All right, time for me to go alien again!" Ben said, turning into Heatblast, "now it's payback time!"

"You…haven't won yet…" a weakened Vilgax said, "I shall…destroy you all!"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before" Heatblast replied, "but something tells me you'll be too busy digging to do anything."

With that, he turned his fire on the patch of ground Vilgax was laying on. The cement melted, and Vilgax plummeted down the hole that remained.

"Tennyson!" he screamed, before he fell out of sight. Once he could no longer see him, Heatblast used his powers to weld shut the hole.

"That oughta keep him out of the way for a while" he said.

Meanwhile, Leo was addressing Kim nearby.

"Good work Kim" Leo replied, "I'm glad you chose to come back when you did."

"No big" Kim replied, "I save the world on a regular basis, remember?"

"Now then, let's capture the rest of E.V.I.L" Leo addressed his team.

By that point, the members of E.V.I.L had started to come to. "Where's Vilgax?" Jack asked "and why aren't I huge anymore?"

"He's gone," Leo explained "and you're going to jail."

"Oh, will you look at the time" Jack said, looking at his watch, "I got a…thing to go to…bye!" and he activated the heli-bot and zipped off.

"Where is that coward going?" Huntsman asked, "he should stay and fight."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but if you haven't noticed, they outnumber us" Plasmius explained to his teammate.

"Good point" Huntsman replied, "we'll meet again dragon, and next time, you won't be so lucky!"

With that, he turned and ran, as did all the members of E.V.I.L.

"Are we just gonna let 'em get away Leo?" Raph asked.

"We've defeated them for now" Leo replied, "besides, without Vilgax, something tells me they won't be much of a threat."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for a nice victory lunch" Ron said "I was thinking Bueno Nacho, any takers?"

"If you want something to eat, I just made up a fresh batch of bean paste" Max said "it tastes great and it's good for you."

"Why is it that you can stand up to aliens and other spooky things, but you can't cook?" Ron asked.

"I wonder that every day" Heatblast replied.

------

As Leo predicted, the unstable egos of the E.V.I.L members led them to quarrel with each other. Without Vilgax to keep them in line, they eventually disbanded and went their separate ways.

G.O.O.D decided to remain together, to battle other threats to truth and justice.

But the ways of good and evil are cyclical; as long as there is good, there will always be evil. And our heroes would soon learn that the hard way.

------

Meanwhile, in downtown L.A, a green alien fist punched its' way out of the street…

This summer, prepare for "GOOD vs. EVIL Again". The heroes of G.O.O.D have eventually gone their separate ways, but are called back into action when the previously thought disappeared Vilgax assembles a new team of baddies. A lot of the old team will return, but a few new members will also join. That means new battles, new friendships and new adventures.


End file.
